1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for measuring the deflection of a fuel element can of a fuel element of a boiling water reactor.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In a fuel element of a boiling water reactor, the fuel rods are arranged within a fuel element can. In the course of their operation, depending on their position in the core, the fuel elements and, accordingly, the fuel element cans can experience a deflection which, in the worst possible case, can lead to sluggishness of the control elements or to problems during a fuel element change. In order to be able to assess whether, where and with which rotational orientation a fuel element or a fuel element can may continue to be used in the core, it is therefore necessary to determine the deflection of the fuel element cans.